


Can I kill my soulmate?

by SilentDreamer



Series: Soulmate Verse [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: Wednesday Addams isn't happy to have a Soul Mate, after all she wanted to become a black widow. How she managed to end up with the lights savior, the one and only Harry Potter even she does not know. Wednesdays point of view to LIKE A SOULMATE JUST A LITTLE DARKER Oneshot.First posted on my ff.net account Iwantmytoast
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Harry Potter
Series: Soulmate Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Can I kill my soulmate?

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter nor the Addams family is mine. I was merely inspired by their creators and the creators of several fanfics that are already out there. Posted first on fanfiction.net on my account called Iwantmytoast.

She had been 12 when her mother had talked to her about a sexual relationship the first time. While Normals might have specified boys for such a talk in the Addams family and the Frumps in her mother’s case had always has relationship with all genders. Wednesday of course weren’t interested at all in such a relationship at the moment. Homicide had been her current hobby and she couldn’t imagine any relationship with anyone apart from her family at the moment. But she had listened anyway. Similarly, to everything else in the family this discussion also was far from what was considered normal in the outside world. She didn’t need to be told how sex worked or some such nonsense after all her parents had been way to expressive in front of her and her siblings. She would have called it embarrassing if she would be phased by such a display. But no, the conversation had been about Soul mates and how if she had one, she would stay 12-15 looking until she finally found that person. Depending on the age of that other person she would either look like being 17 or 18, or if that person was younger, she would slowly start growing again to match that person’s age. She had scrunched her nose, accepted the strange idea and went back to planning how to murder that annoying kid in her school. It had explained a lot back then, or rather why Pugsley had been 14 all her life despite being almost 30. Before that talk she had simply accepted it as one of the strange occurrences that where a part of the Addams family. Everyone was a lot more long lived and Pugsley she had thought just showed it a little differently.

Wanting to experiment on life and death and whether one could die if waiting for their soulmate she had read all of the books in the library on that subject. She had found that soul mates couldn’t kill each other, which was truly sad as her plan to be a black widow could potentially be thawed unless her soul mate died by natural causes. She had hoped that she didn’t have a soul mate, every time she thought about the possibility, she threw up a little in her mouth about the disgustingly romantic thought of the whole thing. But in the meantime, she had started experimenting on whether it was possible to kill someone (aka. Pugsley) who hadn’t met their soul mate yet.

Her previously slowing growth had made another jump when she had been at that stupid summer camp. Would she have been any less strong willed she would have probably killed herself in the middle of that horrid Disney movie marathon. And the smiles, disgusting. But she had had Pugsley, so she was able to survive. He must have been 35 around that time, so if he could survive it, she could do it to. She had shortly thought she had found her soul mate. She had already looked forward to experimenting on him. He was so weak after all and the magic would prevent him from dying. Yes she had already a whole list on what do with him. She had been so relieved when she had frightened him to death accidently. It was such a nice way to go, although a little pathetic. And she hadn’t even been able to try any of her planned experiments with him. But mainly she had been relieved that he hadn’t been his soul mate. Just the thought of spending the rest of her life with that chicken had bored her almost to death and that would have truly been a disgustingly peaceful way to go.

It had taken six more years for her to finally meet her soul mate. Yes, she would have preferred not to have one. But she’d rather have one than stay 13 for ever. Yes, anything was better than thirteen. She couldn’t even go to proper Prison looking like that. She had even accepted that her soul mate would be a normal. By now she had met all the people of the Clans that could possibly be her soul mate, as Pugsley had been inviting all of them periodically to their house as he also wanted finally to grow up. He had shortly after given up, as he would rather stay young forever while blowing up everything than being with a normal. But she was sick of being young, she wanted to finally be an adult. Go to college, have alcohol outside her family home where no normal would take it away from her. She didn’t want to be send to school anymore, where she would just be bored to death and she had already frightened everyone into submission years ago.

So when in a matter of seconds she went from looking 13 to 17 when she and Pugsley where roasting their little brother Pubert over the lava lake in the bottom of the Volcano Kīlauea in Hawaii, while their parents were locked in a passionate embrace just out of their sight, she knew that her soul mate was near. Their family instantly started celebrating mostly by destroying the part of the island they where on. The islanders could speak of luck a few days later that the volcano did not actually erupt when they were finished, although both Uncle Fester and Pugsley where quite disappointed that they had not been successful after all. She had also seen her soul mate. She had been glad that he had not been quite as normal as she thought him to be, he was a wizard at least, although a stupid wand waver who on top of that reeked of light magic. Visually though he was perfect pale and his hair the perfect amount of messy. He had a scar across the right side of his face that looked like he had been struck by lightning. She had been curious from the start on whether he had actually been struck by such and if not whether they should try to do so together. He wore glasses which she swore herself to get rid of, as they were a weakness he should not be living with. Suddenly she could understand her parents and why they where so in love with each other. It was sickening and she loved it, while her 13-year-old self from half an hour ago hated it and would have probably thrown herself in the volcano she had tried to roast Pubert over. She was mad, madly in love? Soon he would be hers she would wrap him in her charm like Cleopatra with her favourite food and never let him go.

Oh God he was such a klutz he had managed to knock himself out on a fucking tree. A fucking tree on Hawaii, probably the only one on the island that could be seen from a mile away. Anyway it gave her an opportunity to abduct him without him making a fuzz. She would change him, introduce him to dark magic and make him the perfect spouse after all his current state just wouldn’t do for one Wednesday Friday Addams.

He was afraid of her she realized. While a bid of fear was always good. Let’s face it her Father was also scared of her Mother if she got mad, which didn’t happen often but when it did you better run. But no, he was always scared of her that just wouldn’t do. She would stay away for now, she decided. Maybe he just had to find his overall confidence first. While Wednesday had always thought herself a modern woman there was a tiny spark in her, that wanted him to make the first step. So she waited. He had been getting more and more confident since his arrival, that should be a good sign right? She had never been able to understand Normals. He would leave him with Pugsley for now and approach him later. Although she still hoped that he would do so himself. Instead he discreetly left him the right reading material to lure him to the darker side of magic. The house itself was helping already. It covert his stench of white magic. It had smelt of fake and forced whiteness. She had doubted from the very first moment that she had seen him that he truly should be a light wizard. She assumed had he been given the choice during growing up he would have probably been dark grey, as he seemed to be someone who could use all kinds of magic. But she found that the darker and grey spells seemed to come for him with a greater ease and he almost seemed relieved that the new things he learned weren’t such a struggle.

She had known that her mother couldn’t stop meddling. As if she was busy. Both herself and her brother where independent and doing her own thing. And Pubert was more independent now also. There hadn’t been much teaching involved. Harry was an incredibly powerful wizard. He had picked the skill of wandless magic up quite quickly. His magic was intoxicating, and she found herself to be enthralled every time he used it. She might have been a little bit more snarky than usual during that time. Desperately trying not to react to extremely every time he used his magic, pretending that nothing was wrong, pretending to be her usual self. She had been holding herself back, especially when Harry had finally asked her out. Not just for his sake he should be able to take everything she threw at him, after all he had been made for him, but also because her feelings had been slightly overwhelming. Her mind and body had been 13 only a while ago and now she was a fully-grown woman. She had urges, that at first, she didn’t know what to do with.

She had been incredibly angry that night. She had found him in the cemetery drinking his tea as usual. What wasn’t that usual was that instead of enjoying the scenery he had been smiling at a letter from someone called Hermione. He had of course told her of his Friends at school. But how dare he smile at a letter that some other woman wrote to him. How dare that bitch write to him and make HER Harry smile. He was HERS and she was going to show him what exactly that entailed. So she had tackled him to the floor. Of course he had been surprised and slightly confused where her possessiveness had come from. She smiled proudly thinking back of that night that he had just run with it, that he had been just as passionate as herself. The had drawn blood that night both of them had felt that bloodlust, being possessive of the other unknowingly completing the last stage of their soul-bond. She had felt bad after, not because they had had sex and not because of the blood either, after all they had both participated and it had been glorious. No she had been jealous of Harry’s friend Hermione. She shouldn’t have been. She had told him as much, well she hadn’t actually apologized, after all that wasn’t who she is but she had made it clear to him how she had felt.

She had changed. She had changed a lot, she still couldn’t believe it. Both of them had. Harry wasn’t as light and she had gained some kindness, at least towards him. She couldn’t imagine trying to kill Harry now, and she had abandoned her plans of experimenting on her soul mate unless it was a mutual game they’d play. She’d even be nice to those friends of his when they’d eventually meet and she might even consider reigning in her dark aura at that point just to make him happy. Yes, she thought, she might have found the miserable live that she had always longed for. And she surprised herself by not wanting to change anything.


End file.
